To A New Adventure
by angeltaurusmoon
Summary: IYYYH Yuuske is shocked to learn that his cousin Kagome knows of demons. But more important why is Kurama looking at her that way? Kagomekurama May go up in ratings


Author's note: Hey every one new story I just started! Don't know how well it will go but I would seriously love feed back. I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu hakusho Sad for me but at least I can enjoy them.

To a new adventure

Chapter 1: Blood

Yusuke walked up the tower of stairs leading to the Higurashi shrine. He wore a smile, which was rather rare for him especially when on assignment. The reason for his good mood was because he and the other spirit detectives on his team had been ordered to investigate some strange occurrences in Tokyo. Normally Yusuke the leader of their group would whine and complain about being sent to do some investigating but he had been the most eager to get started when the assignment was given by Prince Koenma. However he had remained silent on his reason for the good mood he currently was in. This left his comrades to question his behavior.

The eyes of Yusuke's teammate's kept a constant visual on their leader. Even the fire and Ice demon Hiei felt interested in why the normally reluctant mostly human spirit detective was more than happy to go on a mission. Countless times Hiei had attempted using his third eye to view what was in Yusuke's mind but Yusuke kept a rather strong barrier on his mind at all times preventing Hiei from determining the cause of his good mood. Hiei was greatly displeased at having to put up with the change in his leader and not knowing the reason for that change vexed him even more.

'I blame Genkai for this' Hiei commented.

'He has been taking his training more serious as of late.' Kurama agreed referring to Yusuke's training with the master physic Genkai.

Kurama also was very curious as to the reason Yusuke had seamed in such a good mood since they were given the orders at Reika; it had to be something important. Kurama with the help of the soul of a fox demon thief named Yoko that shared his soul followed his friend and leader after leaving Reika. Packing for the trip in his apartment Yusuke had been heard by Kurama whistling and pausing ever so often to smile and laugh at what Kurama had no idea.

'He's lost his mind' Yoko offered into the telepathic conversation between his host kurama and Hiei Yoko was seldom quiet during any conversation rather it be telepathic or verbal. While it did irritate Kurama at times to have a second voice with a separate personality inside his head he never denied Yoko the right to voice his thoughts on matters. On a few occasions the information Yoko had provided proved to be useful while on a mission. In this case Kurama wasn't too sure Yoko wasn't right.

'We can't jump to conclusions so quickly Yoko. Perhaps Yusuke knows something we don not' Kurama offered trying to bring some logic into the conversation.

'Than why hasn't he told us instead of walking around grinning like a damn idiot?!' Hiei snarled. He was growing more and more frustrated with Yusuke.

'I don't know. But we must trust that he will' kurama sighed.

'Maybe he's happy to get away from that human girl Keiko?'

'No, Kuwabara has already spoken to Keiko and was told that she and Yusuke did not have a fight'

'Than I was right he lost his mind!' Yoko declared triumphantly.

'I am beginning to think the fox is right Kurama, Yusuke has lost his mind. Not that he had much of one to begin with'

'I doubt it is a simple as that Hiei and Yusuke had a good enough mind to defeat us both. It wouldn't be wise to think ill of his abilities now.'

'Forget it Red, shorty and I both agree….'

'Shorty!' Came the outraged telepathic shout from Hiei. 'Why you damn fox I'll burn you alive!' Hiei threatened Yoko both knowing the threat was an empty one and that Kurama's calming logic wouldn't allow a fight.

'The chibi has finally taken to many hits to the head' Yoko finished with out missing a beat.

'Yoko don not insult Hiei. It may come a day that you are not in my body I suggest you not risk a body that you have yet to have.'

'Yeah, Yeah. So where are we any way?' Yoko asked changing the subject.

'The Higurashi shrine.' Hiei informed calming greatly now that Yoko was told his place.

'Why?'

'Because Yusuke insisted we come here immediately after our arrival in Tokyo.'

'Why?'

'He didn't say'

Their conversation was brought to a halt when they realized Yusuke had stopped. Kuwabara who hadn't noticed had landed sorely on his butt after walking right into their leader's now stiff back. He was muttering several curses that seamed to go unnoticed by Yusuke. A look of fear crossed Yusuke's face and then one of anger took its place. Normally you couldn't tell when Yusuke was truly angry because he always looked rather irritated by the world in general. But in this case any sense of happiness he had possessed earlier vanished and now was replaced with a rage that threatened to bring forth his ancestral demon blood.

"Yusuke what is it?" Kurama asked his voice was even though his mind was racing to determine what had caused such a powerful emotion to take control his friend.

"What do you smell?" Yusuke growled between his clutched teeth his knuckles turned white as he balled his hands into fists.

"Blood human female" Hiei answered. Kurama taking a breath of air and realized that indeed the scent of blood covered the temple.

"There's a lot," Kurama added.

"Hey I can't smell anything" Kuwabara whined.

In a flash Yusuke rushed up the rest of the stairs to the top of the shrine. His team followed him preparing themselves for a gruesome scene awaiting them. At the top of the stairs they noticed a dried bloody hand print on the door to what looked like a shed and leading from that shed there was thick trail of blood leading to a modest house. Some one had been injured apparently severally by the look of all the blood.

"There are three scents in the blood. Two demon one kitsune and one neko. Then there is a human female. The blood is hers." Hiei said after studying the air closer.

"Is she dead? Did the demons kill her?" Kuwabara asked fearful of the answer.

"We don not know. But there is something strange with the scent of the blood: Kurama answered.

"Yeah what's that?!" Yusuke demanded going further into his rage.

" The blood carries the scent of your blood as well Yusuke." Kurama explained letting his curiosity show in his tone.

Yusuke's body began to glow with the effect of his anger his eyes glinted red for a few moments. Before he ran off towards the house he muttered on word, a name "Kagome". Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed him to the house where the blood trail lead.

'Now do you believe me?'

'Not now Yoko! Hiei what's going on with Yusuke? I've never seen him this mad before'

'How should I know why he does anything' Hiei replied trying to keep up.

Once inside the house they were greeted with another scene of blood. It covered the floor and the walls where someone had struggled to walk up a flight of stairs. Kurama swallowed back the nausea that was threatening to over take him. He had seen death he had killed himself countless times but never did blood bother him as much as it did now. Hiei would never admit to it but the blood bothered him as well. The smell was especially strong to his demon sense. Kuwabara stood staring at the scene with a look of disbelief he was not accustom to such carnage so it was his mind that felt uneasy about what his eyes were taking in. Who ever this Kagome was she had suffered something terrible that no person deserved.

Yusuke paused to look at the blood and then ran up the stairs ignoring his sneakers that were now soaked in the red liquid. Upon entering a room he found the owner to the blood, a girl that despite her injuries looked very beautiful laying on the bed with in the room. Long raven hair pooled around her like a cape of black. Her face was elegant looking even though it bore several dark bruises. The girl's breathing sounded harsh as she lay there in a deep sleep.

"Kagome" Yusuke whispered. His anger remained but now his fear had come.

A blur of brown jumped in front of the team as they continued to observe the sleeping girl. It was a small kit that held out a sword that looked rather abused by the ages. The pup shook in fear at so many confronting him but he held his ground still.

"Stay away from my oaken-san or you'll be sorry!" Warned the kit shaking with every word.

"Calm down runt they ain't here to hurt Kagome" The team turn to the new voice and found that it belonged to an inu hanyou clad in red fire rat.

please review bye!


End file.
